Subconscious
by paul.sam.jared-lover
Summary: The hurt life of a young teenager. This is not set in Forks but in New Palestine, IN. All Characters are still there just different setting.
1. quotes

The first duty of man is to conquer fear; he must get rid of it, he cannot act till then.

-Thomas Carlyle

If you just watch a teenager, you see a lot of uncertainty

-Jamie Lee Curtis


	2. Prologue

The life of a teenager in high school is different here in New Palestine than it is in Tampa. Its cloudy, and it snows, and the temperature changes all the time. In Tampa, it is sunny all the time. I can go swimming any time I want.

The only reason why I'm in New Palestine is because of my good-for-nothing father. You see, my parents divorced after my father raped me. Now, after **5 YEARS**, he's requesting that I visit for a whole school year.


	3. Coming Home

The town has changed since I was here last. It's grown. Now it's got many streets and traffic lights. Not just the main road and little turn – offs. The high school is, as usual, the main focus. Everything was built around New Palestine High School. There wasn't a street that didn't go by the two - story building.

"Hi!" a young girl with blonde hair came bouncing up to me. "What's your name?"

I squatted down so I was at her level. "Sammy." I say. "What's your name, little one?"

"Cara." She beamed, "I'm 6!"

She was obviously impressed. "That's awesome! Now where are your parents?"

She turned around and pointed to a couple sitting on a blanket, neither of them caring about their young daughter talking to strangers.

The man looked to be about six feet, with graying hair at the temples and slight stubble. The woman was about my height from the looks of it. She had short black hair and tan. She must be a native.

Cara tugged on my hand. "Come on, Sammy!" she squealed. "I want you to meet Mamma and Pappa!" she pulled me along with her. "Mamma! Pappa! Meet my new friend!"

"Cara, what did I say about talking to strangers, piccolo!" I looked up. "Samantha."

"Papa?"

_"Oh! Samantha! Mi sei mancato! Il mio siete cresciuti!"_

_"Ovviamente non hai! Come hai potuto tradire mamma! Da quanto tempo sei stato barare su di lei? Sapevo che non avrei dovuto venire!" _

_"Ora, ora, piccola! Non andate dita puntate!"_

I pointed to Cara. _"Ha sei anni! Tu e la mamma divorziato cinque anni fa!"_

"Excuse me! I don't know who you are or why you're here, but I will not tolerate you yelling at my husband."

I took a breath. "My name is Samantha Esposito." She gasped. "Your husband is my father. He divorced my mother 5 years ago."

"Martinez! How could you not tell me you had another daughter. Let alone another wife!"

"You never asked, _mia moglie_."

_"Espere hasta que Leah y seth enteran de que tienen una hermana."_

_"¿Qué quiere decir que tenemos una hermana?"_ a tall boy walked up. He had black hair and deep chocolate eyes. So did the girl. Only her hair went down to her hips.

_"Hola, me llamo Isabella. Usted me puede llamar a Bella. Este hombre es mi padre biológico. Tengo 17 años. Usted debe ser José y Leah. Mucho gusto tanto." _As you can see, I am fluent in Italien and Spanish. I spent a summer in Spain.

The girl stepped up to my face and glared at me. _"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Si él es tu padre, ¿por qué no te he visto por aquí?_"

_ "Él me violó cuando tenía doce años y mis padres se divorciaron. No he estado allí durante 5 años." _

"What do you mean he raped you?"

"I was getting out of the shower when he forced himself onto me."

"Why did he do that?"

"She mesmerized me." Papa stepped forward. "She looked nothing like her mother. Almost as if she wasn't my child."

"What do you mean?"

_"Tua madre mi ha tradito. Con il mio migliore amico."_

"I'm his daughter?"

"_Sì._"

"_Quanto tempo avete conosciuto?"_

"_Dal momento che tu e tua madre a sinistra._"

I collapsed into a ball. Oh my god! My MOTHER cheated on my father. I'm not my father's daughter. "Will you still be my father, papà?" I rarely ever call him papà.

"_Sì! Sì, sarei onorato di essere chiamato tuo padre, mia dolce piccola._" He opened his arms. "_Vieni qui, la mia dolce bambina._" I walked straight into his arms. Pressing my face into his chest.

Translations:

Italian-

piccolo - little one

Papa - father

Oh! Isabella! Mi sei mancato! Il mio siete cresciuti! - Oh! Isabella! I missed you! My you've grown!

Ovviamente non hai! Come hai potuto tradire mamma! Da quanto tempo sei stato barare su di lei? Sapevo che non avrei dovuto venire! - Of course you do not! How could you betray Mom! How long have you been cheating on her? I knew I should not have come! (something along those lines)

Ora, ora, piccola! Non andate dita puntate! - Now, now, baby! Do not go pointing fingers!

Ha sei anni! Tu e la mamma divorziato cinque anni fa! - she is six! You and mamma divorced five years ago

mia moglie - my wife

Spanish-

Espere hasta que Leah y Seth enteran de que tienen una hermana - He waits for until Leah and Seth find out that they have a sister

¿Qué quiere decir que tenemos una hermana? - What means that we have a sister?

Hola, mi nombre es Isabella. Usted me puede llamar a Bella. Este hombre es mi padre biológico. Tengo 17 años. Usted debe ser Seth y Leah. Mucho gusto tanto. - Hello, my name is Isabella. You can call to me Bella. This man is my biological father. I am 17 years old. You must be Seth and Leah. nice to meet you.

¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Si él es tu padre, ¿por qué no te he visto por aquí? - What demons you are doing here? If he is your father, why I haven't seen you this way? (put hell in for demons)

Él me violó cuando tenía doce años y mis padres se divorciaron. No he estado allí durante 5 años. - It violated to me when he was twelve years old and my parents divorced. I do not have there been during 5 years.

Tua madre mi ha tradito. Con il mio migliore amico. - Your mother betrayed me. With my best friend.

Quanto tempo avete conosciuto?" - How long have you known?

Dal momento che tu e tua madre a sinistra. - since you and your mother left

papà - daddy

Sì! Sì, sarei onorato di essere chiamato tuo padre, mia dolce piccola. - Yes! Yes, I would be honored to be called your father, my sweet little.

Vieni qui, la mia dolce bambina. - Come here, my sweet little girl.


End file.
